Twilight Never Ceases
by Nathaniel-of-Windell
Summary: One year after the Great Calamity, Hyrule is beginning to be rebuilt. However this was taken at a price, with the Hero of Hyrule injured from the battle, the very Kingdom could be at stake. When a very high Malice formation is found in Hylia Bridge. However it would seem that Midna has returned to seek the Hero of Twilight, however she is greeted with the reincarnation of her hero.


[This is my second Fanfiction, and this is possibly a one-shot. I will continue this if it's liked however. I believe this is the first thing I've seen of Midna's

return to Hyrule in BOTW. So please enjoy]

Throughout all time in Hyrule's history the legendary hero has protected hyrule with the Triforce, along with the help of a princess who is a reincarnation of a goddess. Through journeys traversing time, different worlds, and even twilight itself these two have almost always prevailed. The worlds which have been changed forever by the hero, still remain, not many know about them anymore however. The hero of Twilight however, saved two realms with the help of the ruler of the Twili, beings who were banished to the Twilight Realm, her name was Midna. After they were successful Midna told the hero she would see him later, but as she went into the Twilight Realm she destroyed the only gateway to get to and from there. Fast forward hundreds of years, in the Kingdom of Hyrule after Calamity Ganon was vanquished by the Hero of the Wild. Little did anyone know the Malice that had both helped and corrupted Calamity Ganon went back to its original form before it was broken, The Mirror of Twilight to be restored after hundreds of years of building up into a physical form. However a price was paid by the hero, an injury which was very severe, and would take a very long time to heal.

Link lay on a hill, his arms under his head, looking up at the clouds. He began to drift off into a light slumber. The nice cool breeze, combined with the smell of flowers, and the warmth of the sunshine, made it all the more easier for him to fall into a deeper sleep. He had done a lot and was still under his 'resting period' after being injured by the Calamity. He couldn't even practice his sword maneuvers, Zelda had made sure of that. Link sighed as he began to dream losing himself in both thought and slumber.

"Link….I-...", the female voice trailed off, Link could hear so much sadness in her voice,= although he could not see her face, "see you later..", Then all he could hear was something shatter, and a deep sadness within himself.

He awoke with a gasp, the sun was already setting in a brilliant orange and purple sunset, how long had he been out. He sighed and sat up, holding his head. The dream was always the same, the sad voice, the shattering noise, and then a feeling of sadness within himself. It was always dark in the dream, he couldn't see anything,but could only hear. The dream had troubled him for a while not telling anyone about it, especially since everyone was so busy with rebuilding Hyrule. Link got up and brushed himself off it had already begun to get colder, with a sigh he whistled for his horse.

Zelda had begun to cook dinner in one of the castles kitchens, she wanted to do special for her courageous knight. She smiled and hummed as she added some herbs and spices into a pot of stew. Her smile dampened as she looked into of=ne of the windows seeing how late it was getting, "Hmm he should be here by now. He better not have gotten hurt while practicing with his sword again. I'll knock that big dummy's head with this wooden spoon i swear", She pouted to herself, he was always trying to train. She sighed and went back to cooking he had to heal, or it was just going to get worse.

"Princess the Hero has arrived", one of the kitchen staff peeked his head into the kitchen, smiling gently. All the staff knew that the Princess had more than just a little crush on Link.

Link smiled and walked into the dining room, looking around he realized just how far the reconstruction had gone. It had only been a year after he and Zelda had beaten the great Calamity. He sat down in his usual seat, this room used to have one huge table for feasts, but now it was almost like a ballroom with tables around the huge room and a big empty middle for people living in the castle to dance after they ate. Link had finally felt as though he were a hero being able to see so many people living in peace, without fear.

"S-sir", a small voice from beside him almost whispered, Link looked at the small girl. She was holding a small wooden sword, "C-can you show me some tricks? I wanna become a knight like you!", the girl smiled in an innocent way.

"Alright", Link trailed off and bent down to her height and started to whisper, "I'll show you a very secret technique", He paused and looked around pretending to look out for anyone who was listening, " But you have to promise to practice this in secret...because with this you'll become the most amazing knight ever!"

The girl, eyes wide in anticipation and amazement nodded her head and handed Link the sword. He held it and got further from the girl, and smiled at her swinging the sword left, then right, faking to the left flipping backwards, then jumping into the air and slamming the sword down, and ending it with a spin. The girl clapped in amazement.

"Woah! How'd you do that?", The girl looked at him in utter awe, she ran towards him and took the sword and tried to do it, only getting to a few swings.

"Well you want to train your body before you train with a sword, if you can harness your body's inner strength and discipline, then harnessing a sword is easy as eating a yummy pie. Just keep practicing and when you get older, join the military. Become a knight that i'll here about for years to come!", Link said a bit dramatically.

The girl practically had stars in here eyes as she ran out of the dining room with her sword, more determined than ever to become a knight.

"Ah so the hero is as good with a sword as he is with children?", Link heard a small laugh he could never forget.

"Princess, you uh saw that huh?", he said blushing a bit, "I was just showing her a few moves, it makes me happy seeing such ambition", he chuckled gently looking at Zelda.

She laughed, "Well i suppose it can't be helped, maybe she will be the next hero of hyrule so you can finally take it easy and heal", she said a bit sarcastically, which Link did not pick up on,

"You think so, Princess? That'd be really amazing if she was, then I could train her and teach her about being a hero!", he smiled widely, Zelda was a sucker for that innocent child-like smile Link had.

She laughed, "Jeez you're not even twenty yet and you're already thinking about being the net hero's teacher. Anyways you silly knight, I've cooked us some of your favorite stew."

Link's eyes widened, "Y-You couldn't possibly mean….Meat, fish, mushroom, and fruit stew!?", He drooled gently his eyes hungry, "You make it the best possible way!", he said holding Zelda's hand and practically dragging her to the kitchen.

Zelda smiled contently, Link's weakness was his appetite. Hopefully when Link finally asked her to be his she could cook for him more often. Her face went a deep red, why was she thinking of such things. Surely that would never happen.

"Princess, you okay? You're looking a bit red", His smile grew even wider, "Did you add some spice to the stew!? Yum!", Link laughed, being oblivious to mostly anything having to do with intimate feelings. He had a drive to protect Zelda, but his training and the weight that he had to bear, made him suppress almost all of his romantic feelings for anyone. Soon it went to him not talking much anymore. Although that had started to fade now that the Calamity had been put to rest.

Zelda fumbled on her words, "O-of course I'm alright. I-it, it's just hot in here that's all. Just get some stew and eat!", she said flustered, she couldn't stop imagining the life she would have if they were married. They'd be able to hold each other, and spend hours in each other's arms looking at the sky.

After the two got stuffed on Zelda's stew, the two looked at each other. Not a single word was passed, they looked in each other's eyes, the quietness of the room, seemed to echo the ambience. They both started to lean towards each other, Zelda's lips your parted gently as she closed her eyes. As they both blushed, they got so close they could feel each other's breath. Until the warning bell clanged in the distance, breaking the two from their warm closeness.

"Princess! Malice! It's- it's been spotted next toe the Hylia Bridge!", one of the soldiers shouted into the dining room. Panic spread through Zelda, she knew what Link would do, He'd go into the fight without thinking twice. His injury would get worse, perhaps even kill him.

Link had already begun to get up, grabbing the Master Sword from next to the table and putting it on his back. A sheer look of determination and seriousness on his face. He began to walk out of the dining room until he felt Zelda tug on his arm.

"Link please don't go", She trailed off pleading with him, "You're injury, it could get even worse….Just let the Guardians take care of it, please Link...I can't lose you again."

Link looked down, "Princess. I'm the hero it's my duty to defeat evil. No matter the cost. I don't want to die, but seeing the possibility for a future where you can smile and beat peace with everyone else. Is well worth my life to me", His voice wavered, both of them knew how limiting the injury was to his abilities.

"A-at least let me go with you. I-I can use my powers to help", Zelda looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, pleading with him. Link reluctantly agreed, holding his hand out for the princess.

After a hurried horse ride over to the Hylia Bridge, they both gasped seeing a collection of Malice wavering in the air just above the ground. It looked to be almost like a portal, Link clutched his side. The pain was almost unbearable whenever he got close to Malice, or even any other creature. Link panted and got off his horse already stumbling, Zelda was prepared to use the fullest extent of her powers to help Link in any way she could. Link unsheathed the Master Sword it's glowing light almost pulsing with the Malice in front of it.

The sky began to grow red, almost as though it was a blood born. The clouds began to thicken as they swirled around the Malice. Thunder and lightning struck around them. Link hadn't seen anything this powerful, even when going against Ganon. He clutched the hilt of his sword trying to ignore the pain as he walked towards the cluster of Malice.

The malice started to form ina different way then they had seen. It started to build on itself, turning solid. Until it was a towering, black mirror. It seemed to whirl a bit and then send off a pulse of energy that sent both the Princess and Link backwards, as the pulse irradiated a bright light the mirror and the inclement weather was gone, just as fast as it had appeared. Instead of the mirror, a tall women dressed in a black and green gown stood. Her long bright red hair flowing in the wind.

"Finally Link…..My Hero of Twilight...I've come back", Midna smiled at Link stretching her arms outwards.

Link's eyes widened, the dream he had been having since the calamity was destroyed. The voice, it was her, this women who was standing right there before him. A deep part of him felt absolutely overjoyed, almost fulfilled in a way. He stayed silent, as did Midna. Until she noticed the blonde hair, the clothes, and the changed environment around.

"L-link it is you isn't it? You wield that sword, the Master SWord. It has to be you. But why do you look so different Link? Tell me! Please tell me it's you!", She looked worried and a bit disappointed. Where was his brown hair, his stern gaze, his hat. Where was the green hat he never took off.

Midna fell on her knees, confused and scared. What had happened to her hero. How long had passed since last they had seen each other. She began to cry, she had spent all this time trying to get back to the Light World, and this was her payment.

Zelda and Link were as confused as Midna was. Who was this woman that had just come out of a mirror of Malice. She didn't seem to have any ill intent. Zelda got up shakily and cautiously, looking at Link.

Link was still in shock, she was the voice he had heard. She was definitely the one, a shiver went down his spine as he had a flashback.

" _Link I-...", Midna looked as if she was going to say something, but shook her head, "See you later..", she walked through the mirror and it shattered, it was completely destroyed. He started to tear up looking around, there was a girl next to him with royal looking clothes, but it didn't matter, he felt the same despair he had in the dream, except this time he could see the ruined castle, the dark cloudy skies, the shattered mirror, everything._


End file.
